Fic Capitulo 21, Compromiso
by lauchys30
Summary: Otro ONE SHOOT, esta vez más larguito, dedicado a una de las más románticas partes de Bella y Edward Inspirado en el Capi 21, compromiso, de Eclipse Espero que les guste


**Bueno.... el ultimo One Shoot que hice.... tambien con la misma tematica del punto de vista de Edward, esta vez del capitulo 21, Compromiso, del libro Eclipse ^^ Espero que le sea de su agrado ^^**

*****ATENCION, ESTE ONE SHOOT CONTIENE DATOS BIBLIOGRAFICOS DEL LIBRO "ECLIPSE" DE STEPHENIE MEYER, SI NO LO LEISTE ESTA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD SI LEES ESTE FIC O NO

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_**Compromiso (fragmento)**_

(…)

– ¿Podemos hablar de una cosa? – Me dijo-. De entrada te agradecería que empezaras abriendo un poco tu mente.

Dude un instante. _Mmm ¿Y ahora qué?_

–Lo intentaré – Respondí cauteloso

–No voy a romper ninguna regla – prometió –. Esto es estrictamente entre tú y yo – Carraspeó –. Esto… Verás, la otra noche me impresionó la facilidad con que fuimos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. He pensado que me gustaría aplicar ese mismo principio a una situación diferente.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Bella solo se andaba con rodeos y se ponía nerviosa cuando sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, y no solía temer mis respuestas. Pero, ¿Por qué lo estaba? ¿Qué me iba a pedir? Eso me puso precavido.

– ¿Qué quieres negociar? – pregunté insinuando una sonrisa en mi voz.

Vi como dudaba y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. ¿Qué la ponía tan nerviosa? Comencé a preocuparme por su salud.

–Escucha a qué velocidad te late el corazón – murmuré –. Parece un colibrí batiendo las alas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Estoy perfectamente. – Dijo. No podía creerle, dadas las evidencias, pero decidí animarla, sea lo que sea que estaba pensando, no debía de ser tan malo. O al menos eso creía…

–Entonces continúa, por favor

–Bueno, – comenzó – supongo que primero quería hablar contigo sobre esa ridícula condición del matrimonio.

Traté de que mis palabras no reflejaran el dolor que me causaron las suyas: la palabra "_ridícula_" me resultó un tanto dura…

–Será ridícula para ti, no para mí. – dije tranquilo – ¿Qué tiene de mala?

–Me preguntaba si… si se trata de una cuestión negociable.

Fruncí el seño. Otra vez intentaba escabullirse. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la diferencia de "sacrificios"? Yo debía acceder a quitarle su alma, su preciosa vida humana, para convertirla en una eterna inmortal mientras que ella sólo debía acceder a ser mi esposa… ¿Tan mal se le daba ser mi esposa? La idea me entristeció pero mi rostro seguía en su anterior estado, por lo que aproveché para expresar lo que había trabajado mi mente.

–Ya he cedido en lo más importante, al aceptar cobrarme tu vida en contra de mi propio criterio. Lo cual me otorga el derecho de arrancarte a ti ciertos compromisos.

–No – dijo negando con la cabeza –. Ese trato ya está cerrado – Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no literalmente, claro, puesto que mi corazón había dejado de latir hacía muchos años. –. Ahora no estamos discutiendo mi… transformación. Lo que quiero es arreglar algunos detalles.

Woh, ¿Eso significaba que aceptaba casarse conmigo? Mmm, no me sería tan fácil… algo debía de querer a cambio. La miré con recelo.

– ¿A qué detalles te refieres exactamente?

Vaciló. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? La intriga me estaba alterando los nervios.

–Primero, – continuó – aclaremos cuáles son tus condiciones.

–Ya sabes lo que quiero. – Repuse sin pensarlo

–_Matrimonio _– dijo pronunciando esa palabra como si fuera una palabrota.

–Sí, – le contesté con una sonrisa – Eso para empezar.

Su cara reflejó el asombro que le causaron mis palabras. Obviamente no se esperaba que fuera "tan pretencioso"

– ¿Es que hay más?

–Bueno – dije pensando en todas las cosas que quería darle a cambio –, si te conviertes en mi esposa, lo que es mío es tuyo… por ejemplo, el dinero para tus estudios. Así que no debería haber problema con lo de Dartmouth.

–Puestos a ser absurdos – dijo con aire cansino y enfadado –, ¿se te ocurre algo más?

¿Por qué se empeñaba en decir que todo lo que yo quería era estúpido y sin sentido? ¿Acaso no le gustaba que le demostrara cuánto la quería? Traté de no pensar en ello, sino en lo que quería responderle.

–No me importaría que me dieras un poco más de tiempo. – cavilé, inútilmente, puesto que sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta

–No, nada de tiempo. Ahí sí que no hay trato.

Exhalé un largo suspiro. _Esta niña es muy terca… igualmente volveré a intentarlo_.

–Solo será un año, como mucho dos…– supliqué

Bella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

–Prueba con lo siguiente.

–Eso es todo – mentí – A menos que quieras hablar de coches…

Vi que hizo un mohín de desagrado y sonreí. ¿Qué era lo que se cruzaba por su cabeza?

Para cambiar un poco la tensión del momento le tomé las manos y me puse a juguetear con sus dedos y decidí confesar lo que había en mi cabeza, pero traté de controlarme, mi impaciencia lo habría arruinado todo, así que hablé con voz suave y baja.

–No me había dado cuenta de que quisieras algo más, aparte de transformarte en un monstruo como yo. Siento una enorme curiosidad por saber de qué se trata…

Ella hizo una pausa buscando, quizás, las palabras justas para responder. Miró nuestras manos. Yo no dejaba de mirarla y de pronto noté como su sangre se le iba a la cara. _No, imposible_, pensé incrédulo y la sorpresa se sumó a mi inquietud. Le rocé el rostro con mis dedos, muy sorprendido.

– ¿Te estás ruborizando?-– No levantó la mirada en ningún momento. Mi curiosidad iba en aumento, me volvía loco no saber qué era lo que estaba pensando – Por favor, Bella, no me gusta el suspenso. – Ella se mordió el labio. -– Bella…

–Me preocupa un poco…–titubeó –lo que pasará después – dijo levantando la mirada.

Me tensé de repente. ¿Qué? ¿Le preocupa ser un monstruo como yo? ¿Tener que beber sangre? ¿O el hecho de tener que estar conmigo por el resto de la eternidad? Traté de controlarme al preguntar

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

–Todos parecéis convencidos de que mi único interés va a ser exterminar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad – Respondió y puse mala cara. ¿Por qué decía eso? "exterminar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad", que bonitas palabras –. Me da miedo estar tan preocupada por contener mis impulsos violentos que no vuelva a ser yo misma…– _Que tonta, ¿cómo puede pensar eso?_– Y también me da… – vaciló y me dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación y angustia – me da miedo no volver a desearte como te deseo ahora.

¿Desearme? ¿En qué sentido? Ya me tenía, era total y completamente suyo, ¿cómo podía desearme más?…

–Bella, esa fase no dura eternamente – La tranquilicé. Pero su rostro me indicó que estaba sirviendo fuera del tarro. Desvió la mirada hacia su brazo.

–Edward –dijo. Estaba muy nerviosa y seguía estudiándose el brazo, ¿porqué observaba ese estúpido lunar y no me miraba?– Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de dejar de ser humana.

Esperé a que siguiera pero no lo hizo. Eso me puso aún más ansioso. ¿Por qué cambió de tema? Estaba toda roja de la vergüenza…

–Lo que quieras –le dije impaciente, a sabiendas de que al no saber cuál iba a ser su pedido, luego podía llegar a arrepentirme.

– ¿Me lo prometes? – estaba usando el recurso de hacerme prometer algo, sabiendo que si era muy malo, yo ya lo habría prometido. Estaba perplejo. Pero luego me conmovió su inocencia y preocupación y decidí dejarme atrapar en su pedido, de todas maneras no me iba a ser difícil conseguirlo. _Creo_…

–Sí, –respondí. Al oírme levanto, al fin, la mirada y observó mi rostro –. Dime lo que quieres, y lo tendrás.

Se quedó pensando unos instantes y luego me respondió

–Te quiero a ti –balbuceó. _No te sigo, Bella_… ¿_otra vez con lo mismo?_…

–Sabes que soy tuyo –sonreí. Nuevamente quiso desviar la mirada, pero yo no aparte la mía, por el contrario, intenté retenerle. ¿Me lo iba a decir de una vez?

Ella respiró profundamente y se puso de rodillas en la cama, me rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y comenzó a besarme.

¡Cada cosa que hacía me desconcertaba más! Le devolví el beso con ganas, ya que a eso no podía resistirme. Moví mis labios suave y lentamente en los suyos. Pero… ¿Por qué me besaba? No es que no lo quisiera… pero, ¿cuál era su objetivo? ¿Acaso lo usaba como método de persuasión? Sinceramente no lo creía necesario, puesto que le daría todo lo que quisiera… a menos que supiera que me iba a costar aceptar su petición y estuviera empezando por persuadirme antes de tiempo. ¿Pero qué era tan difícil de aceptar?... Sentía que la respuesta se me estaba escapando de las manos por muy poco.

Sus movimientos detuvieron mis cavilaciones. Dejó caer los brazos recorriendo mi cuello con sus suaves manos. Estaba temblando. Al principio me sentí bien con el tacto de sus delicados dedos, pero luego me detuve al notar que ella desprendió dos botones de mi camisa.

De repente, en una milésima de segundo, lo comprendí todo.

"_Te quiero a ti."_

Ella no pretendía pedirme algo racional e insignificante que yo podría conseguir de alguna manera u otra, pretendía pedirme que… ¡No! Ni pensarlo. La pondría en peligro, más del que suponía estar a solas en una casa con un vampiro. Porque en realidad eso iba a ser, ponerla en peligro, porque yo no tenía idea hasta donde podía llegar y podría matarla en un santiamén.

La aparté de mi tratando de ser lo más suave posible, negando con la cabeza.

–Sé razonable, Bella.

–Me lo has prometido – dijo con tono desesperanzado. Sabía que le diría que no. –lo que yo quiera.

–No vamos a discutir sobre eso. – repuse mientras volvía a abrochar los botones que había logrado desprender, sin dejar de mirarla.

Bella hizo rechinar los dientes.

–Pues yo digo que sí vamos a discutirlo – dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la blusa y desprendía un botón.

No podía permitir que esto llegara demasiado lejos, mi determinación y autocontrol no iban a durar mucho y en cualquier momento podían flaquear. Le tomé las manos rápidamente por las muñecas y se las sujeté a ambos lados del cuerpo.

–Y yo te digo que no – dije tajante.

Por fortuna llevaba muchos años de práctica, así que en mi voz no hubo una pizca de vacilación. Por un momento nos miramos con ira. Yo, definitivamente, no iba a ceder y permitirme exponerla a semejante peligro.

–Tú querías saber – me acusó

–Creí que se trataba de un deseo vagamente realista – contesté

Y era cierto. Pero, ¿por qué no me lo vi venir? Era tan obvio: Estábamos solos en mi casa, en una cama demasiado cómoda, ella se puso colorada y comenzó a balbucear de los nervios. Sí, debí haberlo previsto._ Quizás nunca creí que ella lo quería, ¡Qué estúpido! Es humana, tiene hormonas y un novio con una belleza antinatural… a mi parecer, propia de un monstruo._

–De modo que – continuó – tú puedes pedir cualquier estupidez que te apetezca, por ejemplo, casarnos, pero yo no tengo derecho ni siquiera a discutir lo que…

Mientras hablaba, sujeté sus manos con una de las mías y con la otra le cubrí los labios para que dejara de hablar.

–No – concluí

Ella trató de calmarse al ver que era una causa perdida. Agachó la mirada y volvió a ruborizarse, podía sentirlo porque no había retirado la mano de sus labios. De pronto, mientras observaba el edredón de la cama, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Suspiré. Quité mi mano de su boca, la coloqué debajo de su barbilla y la levante para que me mirase.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunté confuso

–Nada – musitó

Observé su rostro. Parecía que estaba sufriendo. Ella intentó zafarse de mi mano y de pronto volví a comprender. Oh_, no. ¿Qué has hecho, Edward, idiota? Ya la hiciste llorar…_ la miré arrugando la frente.

– ¿He herido tus sentimientos? – Pregunté horrorizado

–No – Respondió

Supe que estaba mintiendo, era muy mala para los embustes y demasiado cabezota como para admitirlo. Darme cuenta de eso me dolió. Había malinterpretado mi rechazo, pero yo no quería decir eso, no de la forma que ella pensaba. La tomé entre mis brazos, acuné su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi mano, y acaricié su rostro con el dedo pulgar.

–Sabes por qué tengo que decirte que no – susurré –, y también sabes que te deseo.

– ¿Seguro? – dijo titubeante

–Pues claro que sí, niña guapa, tonta e hipersensible – contesté mientras soltaba una carcajada. _Y no soy el único_. No pude evitar no decírselo, para hacerla sentir mejor y para cambiar un poco de tema. Mi voz se puso neutra – Todo el mundo te desea. Sé que hay una cola inmensa de candidatos detrás de mí, todos maniobrando para colarse en primera posición, a la espera de que yo cometa un error… eres demasiado deseable para tu propia seguridad – admití. Y bien que lo sabía yo.

– ¿Quién es el tonto ahora? – repuso, como si no creyera una sola palabra de lo que le dije.

– ¿Tengo que rellenar una instancia para que me creas? ¿Te digo los nombres que encabezan la lista? Ya conoces unos cuantos pero otros te sorprenderán – dije mientras en mi cabeza se dibujaba una lista de nombres que iban desde Jacob Black y Mike Newton hasta un niño del primer año, del cual no sabría su existencia si no fuera por mi habilidad.

Bella movió la cabeza hacia los lados sin apartarla de mí.

–Estás intentando cambiar de tema – se quejó.

Yo volví a suspirar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan observadora?

–Dime si he hecho algo mal – dijo –. Tus exigencias son estas: que nos casemos – hizo una mueca que no me pasó desapercibida –, que te deje pagar mis estudios y que te de más tiempo. Además, no te importaría que mi vehículo fuera un poco más rápido. – su voz se había vuelto acusadora. Enarcó las cejas – ¿Se me olvida algo? Es una lista considerable.

_Bueno, quizás tampoco me importaría que Alice te vista de la forma que a mi más me gustas, que me dejaras hacerte algunos obsequios…_

Hice un esfuerzo por no reírme y por no decir lo que había en mi mente mientras contestaba

–La única exigencia es la primera. Las demás son simples peticiones.

–A cambio – continuó haciendo caso omiso a mi aclaración –, mi pequeña y solitaria exigencia es…– _Un segundo… ¿Oí bien? ¿Acaso dijo…?_

– ¿Exigencia? – Interrumpí, otra vez serio.

–Sí, he dicho exigencia

Entorné los ojos. Agh, ¿Porqué tenía que hacerme esto? ¿Tan grande era su deseo? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Grave error por mi parte.

–Casarme es como una condena para mí – añadió en respuesta a mi mirada suspicaz –, no pienso aceptar a menos que reciba algo a cambio.

_Esto se me está complicando. Debo hacer algo antes de que __mi concentración quede hecha polvo y me haga ceder._ Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré intentando ser persuasivo.

–No. Ahora es imposible. Más adelante, cuando seas menos frágil. Ten paciencia, Bella.

–Ahí esta el problema –dijo firmemente –. Cuando sea menos frágil, ya nada será igual. ¡Yo no seré la misma persona! Ni siquiera estoy segura de quién seré para entonces.

–Seguirás siendo tu, Bella – dije sin comprender a dónde quería llegar. Ella frunció el ceño.

–Si cambio lo bastante como para querer matar a Charlie – _Ah, _comprendí… –, o chupar la sangre de Jacob o de Angela si tengo ocasión, ¿cómo voy a seguir siendo la misma?

–Se te pasará –dije tratando de calmarla, e intenté desviar el tema –. Además, dudo que te apetezca beber sangre de perro –fingí estremecerme ante la idea –. Aunque seas una renacida, una neófita, seguro que tienes mejor gusto.

–Pero eso es lo que voy a desear siempre, ¿verdad? –dijo desafiante –. ¡Sangre, sangre y más sangre! – ¿Porqué decía eso? Si no hubiese sabido que no pensaba previamente lo que decía, me hubiese enfadado con sus palabras. Pero ni me inmuté para no darle motivos para sentirse culpable.

–El hecho de que sigas viva es una prueba de que eso no es cierto – argumenté

–Porque para ti han pasado más de ochenta años –me recordó –. Estoy hablando de algo físico. De forma racional, sé que volveré a ser yo misma… cuando transcurra un tiempo. Pero en lo puramente físico, siempre tendré sed, por encima de cualquier otro deseo – No contesté, puesto que tenía razón… pero no iba a dársela. –. Así que seré distinta – concluyó –. Porque ahora mismo lo que más deseo eres tú. Más que la comida o el agua o el oxígeno. – Al escuchar esas palabras, me desarmé por completo… pero ella continuó hablando – Mi mente tiene una lista de prioridades ordenada algo de forma algo más racional, pero mi cuerpo…

Giró su cabeza para besarme la palma de la mano. Yo respiré hondo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las cosas del mundo tenía que pedirme esto? ¡Con lo que me cuesta negarme a sus peticiones! _Pensé un momento. _Aunque, si…_ _No, no, ¡Edward… no te lo permitas bajo ningún concepto!_

–Bella – dije, sin lograr esconder el titubeo en mi voz –, podría matarte – justifiqué.

–No creo que seas capaz. – me dijo.

_Ah, ¿no? Pues voy a demostrártelo__ ¡subestimas mi autocontrol!…_ Entrecerré los ojos, luego aparte la mano de su cara y busqué detrás de mí una de las flores de metal que adornaban los barrotes de hierro del dosel de la cama. Cuando la arranqué se oyó un sonido sordo y la cama tembló. Extendí la mano para que ella pudiera examinarlo. Una vez que lo hizo, cerré la mano suavemente y luego la volví a abrir. Volví a extender la mano y ella observó la masa de metal con la forma de mis dedos que había quedado de la flor. Luego se desmenuzó y quedó reducida a polvo sobre mi mano.

Bella me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

–No me refería a eso. Ya sé cuanta fuerza tienes, no hace falta que destroces los muebles. – se quejó.

–Entonces, ¿Qué querías decir?– pregunte siniestramente.

Ya me estaba alterando la situación, no poder cumplir sus deseos y no entender cada cosa que me decía. Ella solía ser muy rebuscada con sus palabras cuando estaba nerviosa y eso me ponía de los nervios a mí. Lancé los trocitos de metal contra la pared y éstas repiquetearon en la pared y luego en el piso. Ella trató de explicarse y yo no le quité los ojos de encima.

–Obviamente, no me refiero a que no pudieras herirme si lo desearas… Es más importante que eso: se trata de que no quieres hacerme daño – comencé a negar antes de que terminara –. Por eso creo que no serías capaz.

–Tal vez no funcione así, Bella.

–_Tal vez_ – se burló –. Tienes tanta idea de lo que estás diciendo como yo.

–Exacto. ¿Crees que me atrevería a correr un riesgo así contigo?

No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo, era algo irracional, inconcebible. Pero al mismo tiempo… estaba tan hermosa, en el brillo de sus ojos se veía el fantasma de unas lágrimas que nunca salieron a la oscuridad de la noche, esa blusa, que hubiese quedado mejor como adorno tirada al lado de la cama, se pegaba a su piel, como intentando provocarme celos del contacto que ella podía lograr y yo no. Sin saberlo, estaba tan… sexy, seductora. Era tan tentativa la idea de… _No, Edward, basta... ¡Basta!_

Bella me miró a los ojos durante un rato. Mi rostro no había mutado en lo absoluto, por lo que, supuse, vio en ellos determinación y convicción. Un gesto de comprensión iluminó su rostro entristeciéndolo aún más.

–Por favor – suplicó desesperada. _Ay, no…no me hagas esto, no…_ –. Es lo único que quiero. Por favor… – cerró los ojos, derrotada.

Estaba total y completamente desarmado. _¿Qué hago? ¡Ah! La forma en que me lo pide, es tan… tan… persuasiva. Agh, esta chica destruye todo mi ser con unas cuantas miradas y unas pocas palabras. No sé, no sé. No debo, pero quiero… realmente quiero. Y ella también, pero no debo permitirme eso como excusa, no, porque el solo hecho de sobrepasarme un poco podría hacerle daño. ¿Qué demonios debo hacer?_

Comencé a respirar aceleradamente otra vez sin poder contenerme. Ella abrió los ojos y descubrió mi rostro a punto del colapso.

–Por favor… – repitió.

_Bella, ¡basta! No me hagas esto… por lo que más quieras, vas a destruir todo mis ser y lo dejaras incondicionalmente rendido a tus pies. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hago?_

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon nuevamente y, tras observar mi indeciso rostro, comenzó a hablar rápido y las palabras se le atropellaban

–No tienes que darme ninguna garantía – _mmm ¿cómo es eso?_ –. Si no funciona, vale, no pasa nada. Sólo te pido que lo intentemos. Únicamente intentarlo, ¿vale? – _Agh, lo haces ver tan fácil… lo que no sabes es que si comienzo no hay garantía de que pueda detenerme,_ me dije a mi mismo –. A cambio te daré lo que quieras. Me casaré contigo. Dejaré que me pagues la matrícula en Dartmouth y no me quejaré cuando les sobornes para que me admitan. – ¿Tanto era su deseo que de manera atolondrada me prometía todo? _Y… ¿Cómo negarme? ¡No! No, no…_ –.Hasta puedes comprarme un coche si eso te hace feliz. Pero sólo… Por favor…

¡Demonios! Era el monstruito más persuasivo sobre la tierra. Estaba logrando derretir y hacer añicos toda mi determinación. La rodee con los brazos y pegué mis labios a su oreja para hablar, ya que si intentaba hablar en mi tono normal, mi vacilación se iba a notar mucho más y ella la iba a aprovechar.

–Esta sensación es insoportable – admití sin poder contener mi alocada respiración. – Hay tantas cosas que he querido darte… Y tú decides pedirme precisamente eso. ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que me resulta negarme cuando me lo suplicas de esa forma?

–Entonces no te niegues – su suave y cálido aliento me rozó la nuca, haciendo que un fuego brotara desde mi interior – Por favor…

–Bella… – _Ya, no puedo más…_

Moví mi rostro, entregado a la suerte, posando mis labios en su cuello. Ella se dio cuenta de mi rendición y al instante su corazón comenzó a latir de tal modo que parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Cuando yo moví mi cabeza, vacilante, ella aprovechó y se retorció entre mis brazos hasta llegar a mis labios. Era una sensación imposible de explicar con palabras. El fuego que percibí en sus ojos, antes de que los cerrara, se trasladó a mi cuerpo y a todo mi ser. Ya no quería negarme, pero no debía llegar muy lejos. Tomé su rostro con las manos desesperado y decidido a apartarla de nuevo, pero me sentía tan bien besándola que no pude y, en vez de eso, la apreté contra mí. Ella enlazó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y se estremeció. No debió haberlo hecho, eso me provocó una sensación tan nueva, agradable, extraña e… insoportable. Era adrenalina en estado puro. No podía dejar de besarla ni un segundo.

Luego de un momento se apartó para respirar, pero yo no quería dejar mis labios quietos, por lo que seguí hacia abajo hasta llegar a su garganta. Esa calidez… podía sentir su sangre correr debajo de su piel, una sensación tan intensa.

Ella ya no temblaba, ahora estaba jubilosa y radiante, como encendida. Sus manos desprendieron con facilidad los botones de mi camisa y con sus suaves y delicados dedos, comenzó a recorrer las líneas de mi pecho.

Dirigió mi boca hacia la suya y ambos nos encontramos ardientes, antes de volver a enlazar nuestros labios insistentes. No dejaba de acariciar su cara con una mano y con la otra la aferraba desde la cintura y la atraía hacia mí. Me estaba dejando llevar más de la cuenta, pero no me importaba. Por ahora iba todo bien, mientras no cometiéramos ningún error.

Lentamente la fui recostando en la cama, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta, estaba tan ida como yo. De repente una de sus manos se deslizó por su blusa y desprendió un botón. En ese punto me detuve por completo. _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ _¡Vamos, piensa, Edward!... No, no aquí… no ahora_. Pero, ¿Qué pasaba si yo accedía y luego rompía su promesa? _No, ella no lo haría_. Pero debía asegurarme de que cumpliera. Después de todo, luego de casarnos íbamos a tener nuestra noche de bodas.

Aferré sus muñecas y las llevé hasta arriba de su cabeza para evitar que cruzara esa línea que, si lograba cruzar, no iba a poder detenerme nunca y todo sería un caos.

–Bella – le susurré –. Por favor, ¿te importaría dejar de desnudarte? – supliqué. _Por favor… sólo detente…_

– ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – preguntó como si estuviera confundida. _Agh que no me lo pida otra vez. Que bonita que es. ¡Esto es un crimen, Edward tonto e irresponsable! ¿Cómo dejaste que llegara a tal punto? Bueno, tendré que dejarla conforme de algún modo porque como esto siga su curso…_

–Esta noche no – le dije dulcemente. No podía frenar a mis labios, aunque ya estaba más tranquilo, pero ahora ellos recorrían su mejilla y mandíbula con suavidad.

–Edward, no… – Comenzó a protestar

–No estoy diciendo que no – le interrumpí tratando de tranquilizarla –. Sólo digo que esta noche no.

Ella lo pensó un instante mientras comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Sabía que no se quedaría con eso

–Dame una razón convincente para que yo comprenda por qué esta noche no es tan buena como cualquier otra – dijo, todavía agitada.

–No nací ayer – dije mientras me reía quedamente junto a su oreja –. ¿Cuál de nosotros dos se resiste más a dar al otro lo que quiere? Acabas de prometer que te casarás conmigo, pero si cedo a tus deseos esta noche, ¿quién me garantiza que por la mañana no saldrás corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle? Está claro que yo soy mucho menos reacio a darte a ti lo que deseas. Por lo tanto… Tú primero.

Ella resopló y preguntó con incredulidad:

– ¿Tengo que casarme antes contigo?

–Ése es el trato: lo tomas o lo dejas – la reté – El compromiso, ¿recuerdas?

Sabía que iba a ceder, por lo que decidí jugar mis cartas de persuasión más poderosas. La envolví entre mis brazos y la besé de una forma lo más persuasiva que pude. Me lo devolvió y al instante me sentí atrapado en sus labios. Luego de un largo beso, traté de no olvidar que Bella necesitaba respirar para seguir viviendo, así que, mientras me daba cuenta que no había en ella una pizca de concentración como para negarse a mi petición, la dejé hablar

–Creo que no es buena idea – comentó

–No me sorprende que lo pienses – sonreí con gesto burlón – tienes una mente muy cuadriculada –

Me causó gracia la situación, ¿era ella o yo el "chapado a la antigua"?

–Pero ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? –dijo –. Por una vez pensé que esta noche era yo quien tenía el control, y de repente…

–Estás comprometida –concluí. ¡Que lindo que sonaba decirlo!

– ¡Eh! Por favor, no digas eso en voz alta. –sonreí disfrutando de mi victoria. Me lo estaba pasando genial… ¡Estaba aceptando casarse conmigo! _Agh, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?_

– ¿Vas a romper tu promesa? –pregunté y me aparté un poco para ver su cara. Ella me miró con furia. Al ver que no contestaba, le volvía a preguntar:

– ¿La vas a romper?

– ¡No! –gruñó –. No voy a romperla. ¿Ya estás contento? – Oh, sí que lo estaba…

Volví a sonreír. _¡Si, Al fin! Al fin aceptó ser mi esposa_. Definitivamente estaba muy contento, tanto que no cabía dentro de mí. Ella parecía un gatito nuevamente, toda enfadada, al tener que aceptar su derrota.

–Sumamente contento –dije corrigiéndola, como si sólo la palabra "contento" no transmitiera la enorme felicidad que bailoteaba en mi interior.

Ella bufó otra vez.

– ¿Es que tú no estás contenta? –dije.

Sí, sí que estaba contenta, pero jamás iba a admitirlo. Así que decidí que debía influir al menos un poco en su respuesta. No me contuve y volví a besarla apasionadamente.

– Un poco –soltó cuando al fin la dejé responder –pero no por lo de casarnos –confesó.

Mi sonrisa no cabía dentro de las comisuras de mis labios. Volví a besarla. Era irresistible. Me enloquecía lo terca y testaruda que era, aunque fuera por el hecho del casamiento. La solté y reí suavemente en su oído

– ¿No tienes la sensación de que todo está al revés? Tú deberías querer casarte y yo no. Es lo convencional.

–En nuestra relación no hay nada convencional

–Cierto –reconocí.

Me resultaba casi imposible dejar de besarla, así que no me resistía. Era tan suave, tan frágil, tan cálida y… fogosa. Sus labios ardieron en los míos. Pero, luego de unos minutos, en cuanto sentí que su piel compartía ese ardor y su corazón comenzaba a repiquetear en su interior decidí no seguir avanzando, y dejar que todo se fuera al diablo. Tenía que protegerla de mí mismo… No lo quería, pero me sentía un monstruo intentando quitarle su virginidad, en el momento en que la deseaba._ Además… si lo hacemos ahora, nos casaremos más pronto. _Pensé._ Nada me gustaría más que eso, claro, pero me atrae la idea de estirar y estirar su… transformación… quiero que viva todo lo que pueda hasta perder su alma definitivamente._

–Escucha, Edward –dijo agitadamente cuando liberé su boca y me dirigía a besar la palma de su mano. _Calla de una vez, Bella… por favor, mi voluntad no te lo va a agradecer _–. He dicho que me casaría contigo, y lo haré. Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. Si quieres, te firmo un contrato con mi propia sangre. – reprimí una sonrisa

–Eso no tiene gracia –murmuré, con la boca ahora apoyada en el interior de su muñeca.

–Lo que quiero decir es que no pienso engañarte –aclaró –. Me conoces muy bien. Así que no hay razón para esperar. Estamos completamente solos: ¿cuántas veces ocurre eso? Además tenemos esta cama tan grande y tan cómoda…

Me sonreí en mi fuero interno. Que tiernas e inútiles excusas que utilizaba para convencerme... pero sólo una cosa podía hacer trizas el poco poder de decisión que me quedaba y, por suerte, no había vuelto a recurrir a ello. En realidad, tenía razón: no todos los días teníamos una noche entera para nosotros solos. Pero ya estaba decidido y, además, también yo tenía razón, puesto que íbamos a tener una excelente y larga noche de bodas… y sin contar lo que todavía no se me había ocurrido preparar: la luna de miel.

–Esta noche, no – repetí, fantaseando con llevarla a conocer lugares exóticos. Eso sí que resultaría emocionante y hermoso.

– ¿No confías en mí?

–Desde luego que sí. –dije sin dejar de besar su mano.

Ella echó para atrás mi rostro junto con la mano, que yo no dejaba libre, para poder estudiar mi expresión.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Sabes de sobra que al final vas a ganar –frunció el entrecejo –: tú siempre ganas.

–Sólo cubro mis apuestas –respondí con calma.

Ella entornó los ojos y me puse a la defensiva de inmediato. No debía dejar que supiera _todos_ los motivos por los que no quería hacerlo esa noche porque se enfadaría, pero iba a resultar difícil ya que era muy observadora. _¿Qué es lo que habrá en su mente ahora?_

–Hay algo más –dijo. _Oh, oh…_ –. ¿Acaso tienes tú la intención de faltar a tu palabra? – _Phew… camino equivocado…_

–No –dije solemnemente –. Te lo juro, _intentaremos_ hacerlo. Después de que te cases conmigo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se rió sin ganas.

–Me haces sentir como el malo de la película, que se retuerce el bigote mientras trata de arrebatarle la virginidad a la pobre protagonista. – _Huy…_

Se me escapó una mirada suspicaz pero inmediatamente agaché la cabeza y apreté los labios contra su clavícula en un intento desesperado por distraerle.

–De eso se trata, ¿verdad? –dijo soltando una carcajada de asombro –. ¡Estás intentando proteger tu virginidad! – se tapo la boca con la mano y sofocó una risotada que se le salió luego.

–No, niña boba –murmuré contra su hombro. Pero, diablos, sí que tenía razón, aunque no precisamente de la forma en que ella lo decía –. Estoy intentando proteger la tuya. Y me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

–De todas las cosas que…– comenzó a protestar, pero yo le interrumpí

–Deja que te diga una cosa. Ya sé que hemos discutido esto antes, pero te pido que me sigas la corriente. ¿Cuántas personas en esta habitación tienen alma, y la oportunidad de ir al cielo, o lo que haya después de esta vida?

–Dos –dijo firmemente. Me lo pensé un segundo. _Bueno, es posible… nadie lo sabe_

–Vale. Quizá sea cierto. Hay muchas opiniones al respecto, pero la inmensa mayoría de la gente parece creer que hay ciertas normas que deben seguirse.

– ¿No te basta con las normas vampíricas? ¿Es que tienes que preocuparte también de las humanas?

La razón de mi existir era una humana, vaya ridiculez pensar que no me preocuparía por ello.

–No viene mal –dije, encogiéndome de hombros –. Sólo por si acaso –me miró entrecerrando los ojos. –. Por supuesto, aunque tengas razón con respecto a lo de mi alma, puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para mí

–No, no es tarde –dijo dulcemente como si le entristeciera mi resignación

–No matarás es un precepto aceptado por la mayoría de las religiones. Y yo he matado a mucha gente, Bella. –dije contento de que la conversación tome un camino diferente al que traía

–Sólo a los malos –me encogí de hombros

–Tal vez eso influya, tal vez no, pero tú aún no has matado a nadie…

–Que tú sepas –dijo, sonreí pero hice caso omiso a su interrupción.

–Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte alejada del camino de la tentación.

–Vale, pero no estábamos hablando de cometer asesinatos –me recordó.

–Se aplica el mismo principio. La única diferencia es que ésta es el área donde estoy tan inmaculado como tú. ¿No puedo dejar al menos una regla sin romper?

– ¿Una?

–Bueno, ya sabes que he robado, he mentido, he codiciado bienes ajenos… Lo único que me queda es la castidad –sonreí con malicia.

–Yo miento constantemente.

–Sí, pero lo haces tan mal que no cuenta –dije riendo en mi fuero interno –. Nadie se cree tus embustes.

–Espero que te equivoques. De lo contrario, Charlie debe de estar a punto de echar la puerta abajo con una pistola cargada en la mano. –esta vez no pude reprimir una sonrisa

–Charlie es feliz cuando finge que se traga tus historias –confesé –. Prefiere engañarse a sí mismo y no pensar demasiado en ello.

–Pero ¿Qué bien ajeno has codiciado tú? –preguntó sin hacer caso a mi confesión –. Lo tienes todo.

–Te codicié a ti –dije mientras apagaba mi sonrisa. Sólo el recordar que ella estaría mejor si yo no me hubiese aparecido en su vida, me ponía mal –. No tenía derecho a poseerte, pero fui y te tomé de todos modos. Ahora, mira como has acabado: intentando seducir a un vampiro. – meneé la cabeza fingiendo horror, a pesar de que me causaran gracia mis propias palabras.

–Tienes derecho a codiciar lo que ya es tuyo –contestó. Nunca me cansaba de oír de su boca ese tipo de palabras –. Además, creía que te preocupaba mi castidad

–Y lo es. Si resulta demasiado tarde para mí… Prefiero arder en las llamas del infierno, y perdóname el juego de palabras, antes de dejar que te impidan entrar al cielo.

–No puedes pretender que esté en un sitio donde tú no vayas a estar. Ésa es mi definición del infierno. –_Ay, Bella…_–De todas formas, tengo una solución muy fácil: no vamos a morirnos nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

–Suena bastante sencillo. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?

La verdad es que esta vez tenía razón del todo y no tenía réplica para eso. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto lo que había después de la muerte si, al convertirse ella en vampiro, no íbamos a morir nunca?

Le sonreía hasta que Bella soltó un aireado ¡ajá!.

–Así que te niegas a dormir conmigo hasta que no estemos casados.

–Técnicamente, nunca podré dormir contigo. –le corregí. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Muy maduro, Edward. Me refería a acostarnos.

–Bueno, quitando ese detalle, tienes razón.

–Yo creo que escondes algún otro motivo más. – Abrí los ojos como platos haciéndome el inocente.

– ¿Otro motivo?

–Sabes que eso aceleraría las cosas –intenté contener una sonrisa. Siempre tan observadora.

–Sólo hay una cosa que quiero acelerar –contesté –, el resto puede esperar por siempre… Pero, la verdad, tus impacientes hormonas son mi más poderoso aliado en este sentido.

–No puedo creer que me hagas pasar por el altar –dijo medio sorprendida y medio enfadada –. Cuando pienso en Charlie… ¡O en Renée! ¿Te imaginas lo que van a decir Angela o Jessica? ¡Arg! Ya estoy viendo sus cotilleos.

La miré enarcando una ceja y lo comprendió de inmediato: _¿Qué más le da lo que digan los demás si pronto va a dejar de pertenecer al mundo de los humanos? _A ella le dio un escalofrío y yo interrumpí sus cavilaciones antes de comenzar a desesperarme por saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza con respecto al casamiento. Lo que sí sabía era que no le agradaba la idea como a mí, así que decidí ofrecerle algunas cosas por ello.

–No hace falta que sea una gran boda. No necesito tanta fanfarria. No tienes que decírselo a nadie ni cambiar tus planes. ¿Por qué no vamos a Las Vegas? –propuse sin que me agradara mucho la idea, ya que el que se las iba a tener que ver con Alice era yo –. Puedes ponerte unos vaqueros. Hay una capilla que tiene una ventanilla por la que te casan sin que te bajes del coche. Lo único que quiero es hacerlo oficial, y que quede claro que me perteneces a mí y a nadie más.

–No puede ser más oficial de lo que ya lo es –refunfuñó. Yo sonreí complaciente.

–Ya veremos. Supongo que no querrás aún el anillo de compromiso. –Ella tragó saliva antes de responder y yo no pude contener una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su cara.

–Supones bien.

–De acuerdo. De todos modos, no tardaré en rodear tu dedo con él –dije mientras por mi mente se cruzaba la imagen de Bella con aquel viejo y bonito anillo que alguna vez fue de mi madre y que ahora guardaba, no casualmente, en la mesilla que estaba al lado de la cama para dárselo en cuanto ella me diera el sí. Bella se me quedó mirando

–Hablas como si ya tuvieras un anillo.

–Y lo tengo –dije sin vacilar –. Listo para ponértelo al menor signo de debilidad.

–Eres increíble –dijo resignada

– ¿Quieres verlo? –pregunté entusiasmado

– ¡No! –exclamó. Traté de contener la tristeza que me invadió, pero al parecer no lo conseguí –. Bueno, si de verdad quieres enseñármelo, hazlo –intentó arreglar. Pero yo ya sabía que ella no quería verlo, así que no lo hice.

–No pasa nada –dije mientras me encogía de hombros fingiendo un tono despreocupado –. Puedo esperar. –Ella dio un suspiro.

–Enséñame el maldito anillo, Edward –dijo con aire cansino. _Ah, con que tú eres terca… en ese caso, también yo_

–No –respondí negando con la cabeza. Ella estudió mi expresión por un momento. _¿Y ahora qué?_ Dije en tono suspicaz en mi fuero interno.

–Por favor… –me pidió con voz tierna y carita de ángel. Luego me acarició la cara con la yema de sus dedos –. Por favor, ¿puedo verlo?

¡Agh! ¿Por qué tenía que utilizar ese recurso conmigo? ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que ese arma era lo más efectivo en contra de mi determinación? La miré y entorné los ojos.

–Eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido en mi vida –me rendí.

Me levanté y me arrodillé junto a la mesilla donde se encontraba guardado el anillo que quería darle. Lo hice muy rápido, en comparación con los movimientos lentos de los humanos, a causa de la emoción. Volví a la cama y me senté junto a ella, rodeándole el hombro con mi brazo. Deposite la caja negra que tenía en la otra mano sobre su rodilla izquierda.

–Adelante, échale un vistazo –le insistí ya que ella no se movía.

Agarró la mano con dedos temblorosos y acarició el satén negro con sus dedos.

– ¿No te habrás gastado mucho dinero? Si lo has hecho, miénteme.

–No me he gastado nada –confesé –. Se trata de otro objeto usado. Se trata del mismo anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre.

–Oh – dijo, sorprendida. Ella entreabrió la caja con los dedos indecisos.

–Supongo que es demasiado anticuado. Está tan pasado de moda como yo. –me disculpé medio en broma. _Aunque quizás no le guste…_ –. Puedo comprarte otro más moderno. ¿Qué te parece uno de Tiffany's? –le propuse. Si no me hubiese interrumpido y rechazado mi idea, me hubiese puesto triste el hecho de que no quisiera ése, que significaba mucho para mí.

–Me gustan las cosas pasadas de moda. – Dijo levantando la tapa, ahora sí, del todo.

Vi el anillo reflejado en sus ojos, ya que no quería quitarle la vista de encima. Ella se quedó contemplando la piedra ovalada, decorada con filas oblicuas de piedrecillas brillantes y redondas y la banda de oro, estrecha y delicada, que tejía una red alrededor de los diamantes. Luego lo acarició con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre. Me sorprendió esa reacción porque antes no parecía muy contenta de recibir un anillo de compromiso.

–Es muy bonito –susurró.

– ¿Te gusta? –pregunté escondiendo mi alegría para que no se sintiera obligada a asentir

–Es precioso –se encogió de hombros fingiendo desinterés –. A cualquiera le gustaría.

Yo solté una carcajada. _¡Que terca!_

–Pruébatelo, a ver si te queda bien. – Ella cerró la mano izquierda de un golpe.

–Bella –dije suspirando –, no voy a soldártelo al dedo.

Sólo quiero que te lo pruebes para ver si tengo que llevarlo a que lo ajusten. Luego te lo puedes quitar.

– Vale –cedió.

Comenzó a mover la mano para tomar el anillo. _¿Cómo se atreve? El caballero es el que debe envolver el dedo de la dama con el anillo. _Tomé su mano izquierda en la mía y deslicé la alianza por su dedo. Lo contemplé por un segundo, pero aparté mi mente de allí para que, otra vez, no se notara la inmensa emoción que me embargaba. Le sujeté la mano en alto para que ambos pudiéramos contemplar lo bien que le quedaban esos diamantes en su delicada piel.

–Te queda perfecto –solté de inmediato sin poder contenerme. _Es que es tan hermoso… pero Edward, basta de influir en sus decisiones_. Fingí nuevamente un tono despreocupado –. Eso está bien: así me ahorro un paseo a la joyería.

Bella me miró a la cara. Ya me resultaba muy difícil no gritar de la emoción sin mirarla, así que me quedé contemplando el anillo en su dedo. Ella movió los dedos en el aire y su mirada y tono de voz se volvieron suspicaces.

–Te gusta, ¿verdad? –me encogí de hombros

–Claro. Te sienta muy bien –dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener el tono de mi voz.

Me miró a los ojos buscando algo. Yo le devolví la mirada y mi concentración se hizo trizas junto con mi farsa.

Esbocé una amplia sonrisa y ella dejó de respirar al instante. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa o que simplemente recobrara el aliento, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé apasionadamente. Era increíble la forma en que Bella parecía amoldarse a mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que yo hacía algún movimiento, y cuando la besaba, sus labios ardían intensamente y me hacían perder el control racional de mi respiración. Luego de un momento, en que luchaba conmigo mismo para soltarla o no, mi lado menos noble perdió la batalla y logré soltarla.

_Hay algo que no has hecho aún, Edward, eso es descortés_, decía una voz en mi interior, mientras que otra contestaba a lo que no había dicho la anterior: _A ella no le agradará… se va a desmayar del disgusto_.

_¿Acaso crees que Bella es tan frágil?_ Replicó la primera. _Mmm, Sí, es muy capaz…_dijeron ambas.

Acerqué mi boca a su oreja, aunque ni mi respiración ni la suya habían vuelto a la normalidad, y le susurré:

–Si, me gusta. No sabes cuánto. –Ella se echó a reír.

–Te creo. – _Ah, ¿ya qué?…_ dijo nuevamente la primera voz, _si se desmaya esteré yo para atajarla, pero quiero vivir esto… es muy importante para mí._

_¡Ah, ahora eres egoísta! _Rezongó la segunda voz_… ¿De qué te sorprendes? Siempre lo fui_

– ¿Te importa que haga una cosa? – le dije abrazándola con fuerza. _¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?_

–Lo que quieras – _¡Sí!_

La solté y me alejé de ella para poder pararme.

–Lo que quieras, menos eso –se quejó.

Me sonreí pero no le hice caso: quería disfrutar del momento… La tomé de la mano y la levanté de la cama. Después me planté delante de ella con las manos en sus hombros y gesto serio. _Debería decírselo para que no lo arruine todo con sus caras o contestaciones. Pero lo hará… sé que lo hará por mí._

–Quiero hacer esto como Dios manda. Por favor, recuerda que has dicho que sí. No me estropees este momento. – ella lo comprendió de inmediato y se ruborizó levemente, aunque no pareció darse cuenta.

–Oh, no –dijo boquiabierta, mientras yo clavaba una rodilla en el suelo.

–Pórtate bien –susurré

Respiró hondo.

–Isabella Swan – la miré tiernamente y ella dejó escapar un leve "¿mmm?" con esa carita de ángel tan linda. Pero, otra vez, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello. Me escuchaba atentamente –. Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. – ¿por qué estaba nervioso? – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Un centenar de emociones se dibujaron en su rostro hasta que al fin se detuvo en una, que me alivió encontrar: era de resignación mezclada con un poco de dulzura. No dijo nada por un instante y luego se limitó a susurrar:

–Sí.

–Gracias –respondí.

Tomé su mano, le besé la yema de los dedos y luego al anillo que una vez fue de mi madre y ahora pertenecía a la mujer que amaba y que sería mía por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Bueno, este es un poquito más largo, jejeje....**

**Espero que les haya gustadoo!!! ^^ ahí me dejan sus Reviews!! Y gracias a los que me escribieron!!!!! Gracias por su apoyo!! ^^**

**Lauchys30  
**


End file.
